Ayane Shiun
Ayane Shiun (Porkchop) 'is one of the main protagonists in Porkchop 'n Flatscreen. She acts as both a vigilant heroine and a damsel in distress. Appearance Ayane is a full-figured adolescent with long hair and ivory skin. Because of her body, she got the nickname 'Porkchop'. She wears a pink dress, blue sandals and a blue hair bead with the kanji symbol of the word 'heavy' on it. Her ninja outfit is an orchid zentai-suit that looks similar to the outfit of Taki from Soul Calibur and a white mask with a pink flower on it that looks similar to the mask of Vega from Street Fighter. Combat Style Ayane uses techniques using water such as using water clones and creating mist. She can also use the hair bead (which is actually a weight) attached to her hair to deal heavy damage to anything that stands in her way. Her other fighting moves are based off of Japanese wrestling which she often uses her curves as attacks. Trivia * The name '''Ayane '''means "color" (彩), "design" (綾) or "brilliant fabric design, kimono design" (絢) ('aya) and "sound" (音) (ne). * Ayane likes Bobby Sykes and Halloway Jr. (a little). * Ayane likes cute guys and swimming. * Ayane dislikes ninja adventure. * In Episode 2. Ayane used the Japanese Ocean Cyclone Suplex, a wrestling move used by the Japanese wrestler Manami Toyota. * Ayane was the one who saved Ninja Girl Mai from drowning. * Ayane is extremely gullible. * Ayane's real surname is Murasaki, but she changed it to Shiun when she went into hiding from the Kuragari clan. * Ayane has an older sister named Yuko Shiun who is the head of the Murasaki clan. * Ayane has a sweet and caring personality similar to her mother, but resembles her father more in appearance, her elder sister is the opposite with a brute personality like their father but looks like their mother. * Ayane and Yuko were named in honor of Ayako Shiun (Ayane's mother) as the name is "Aya" for Aya'ne and "'ko" for Yu'ko'. * The bead Ayane wears was not intended to be so heavy but it was made heavy by her older sister in an effort to make her stronger. * Ayane has died once at the hands of Queen Morrigan but was brought back to life through the efforts of Mai and Mouse. * Purple hair is a common and unique feature in Ayane's clan. Because of this, Ayane had to dye her hair brown in order to keep enemies from easily identifying her in the school. * Ayane's natural hair color is black and the purple hair is simply a visible effect of her clans curse. * Ayane's birthday is on September 20. * Ayane's greatest strength is that she has a big heart while her weakness is that she is too trusting. * Ayane used to be self conscious about her purple hair and when she and her sister were younger they were teased because of their hair. * According to Ninja Girl Mai, Ayane has a huge Yaoi stash under her bed. * Ayane's favorite Scooby-Doo character is Velma. * Ayane's favorite animal is turtles because they are "Slow, round, and good at swimming." * Part of the "Whole Milk Sisters". * Ayane’s name is pronounced as eye-ya-na. * Ayane is "chubby". ** Ayane is called a chubby mermaid in episode 1 * A common theme that has occured since episode 20 with Ayane is with her breasts as miniature launchers. An example of when this occurs in episode 20 against one of The Bangers. Each time it occurs, the word estrogen pops out. Another example is in episode 25 when Ayane is trying to conceal her breasts to make Morrigan believe she is a guy. Category:Porkchop n flatscreen Category:Characters Category:Females